1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit design and, more particularly, to the design of voltage regulator circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage regulators are electrical regulators generally designed to automatically maintain constant voltage levels, and may operate according to electromechanical principles, or by using passive/active electronic components. In some designs, voltage regulators may be used to regulate one or more AC and/or DC voltages, performing the voltage regulation by comparing an actual output voltage to some internal fixed reference voltage. The difference between the voltages is typically amplified and used as a control signal into a control circuit configured to maintain a substantially constant output voltage, essentially forming a negative feedback control loop. If the output voltage is too low, the control circuit operates to generate a higher voltage. If the output voltage is too high, the control circuit operates to generate a lower voltage. This allows the output voltage to remain essentially constant. In most cases the control loop has to be carefully designed in order to obtain the desired tradeoff between response speed and stability.
Electronic linear voltage regulators are often based on an active device, such as a bipolar junction transistor or field effect transistor, operating in its “linear region”, or based on passive devices, such as zener diodes, operated in their breakdown region. Switching regulators are typically based on a transistor forced to act as an on/off switch. The transistor (or other active device) is typically used as one half of a potential voltage divider to control the output voltage of the regulator, with a feedback circuit comparing the output voltage to a reference voltage in order to adjust the input to the transistor, thus keeping the output voltage essentially constant. Many times voltage regulators are used to enable circuits/systems to operate using only one supply voltage, with the voltage regulator(s) providing various subcircuits and/or subsystems with different individual supply voltages.
In some systems it may be desirable to provide a regulated voltage that is not prone to producing over-voltage damage, without the requirement of an external bypass capacitor to clamp the voltage. In case a very small average load current is required, it may be more advantageous to handle large current spikes with only on chip capacitance, and in a very small area. A typical low dropout regulator may present a potential problem of producing an over-voltage of the regulated output. In order to avoid this problem, a voltage regulator is typically configured with secondary feedback loops that are used to clamp the output voltage. This generally presents complex design issues, since at some point during operation two feedback loops will be trying to control the regulated output voltage.
Other corresponding issues related to the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.